


You Really Got Me

by sunsetmog



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick hasn't been pining. He doesn't pine, he's much too cool for that. What he's been feeling the past few weeks is more like a sort of aching low-level horniness, because Louis has been gone for three months and Nick hasn't had any sort of sex since the last time Louis walked out of his flat to go on tour. And there isn't even any kind of causal link between those two things, so Aimee can just shut the fuck up. He's been busy, that's all. It's not like he and Louis are exclusive. It's not like he and Louis are even in a relationship, since most of the time they just hook up and get drunk and snipe at each other. They're both entirely free to sleep with other people and not make any plans to sleep with each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Really Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: Louis/Nick, where they want to find out if louis can come untouched just from getting fucked.

Nick hasn't been pining. He doesn't pine, he's much too cool for that. What he's been feeling the past few weeks is more like a sort of aching low-level horniness, because Louis has been gone for three months and Nick hasn't had any sort of sex since the last time Louis walked out of his flat to go on tour. And there isn't even any kind of causal link between those two things, so Aimee can just shut the fuck up. He's been busy, that's all. It's not like he and Louis are exclusive. It's not like he and Louis are even in a relationship, since most of the time they just hook up and get drunk and snipe at each other. They're both entirely free to sleep with other people and not make any plans to sleep with each other again. 

Which doesn't entirely explain why the two of them have been texting constantly for the last forty-eight hours, and on-and-off all the time for the past three weeks, and why Louis is coming over straight from the airport so they can have sex. 

It doesn't entirely explain why Louis is coming back to the UK at all, since his stupid band only have a four day break from tour anyway, and it's a hell of a long way to fly just to hole up in Nick's flat and have sex. 

It's quite possible that Nick might have to rethink that whole _not liking each other_ thing at some point. Maybe after he's finished the show. 

And Aimee can stop texting him little smug emojis anytime she wants, too. It's just sex. Really, really good sex. Louis is bendy. And bratty. And really, really good in bed. 

His phone buzzes with a text. _Had a wank in the toilet on the plane :)))))))))_

Nick has seventeen minutes left of the show. He can let his attention wander. _Thought you were supposed to be holding off until mine?_

 _You can spank me if you think I've misbehaved_ , Louis texts back, and Nick has to subtly readjust himself under the desk and thank god the cameras aren't on. 

_God_ , Nick texts back. _You're a menace_. 

Louis just sends him back a text full of smiley faces, and then a minute later, another one that says, _think you can make me come just from fucking me like we talked about?_

Christ, Nick thinks. Louis is a terrible person. _From fingers in your arse maybe._

_I'm hard right now._

Nick is getting there, but he can't be. Not now. Not at work. He shoves his phone in his pocket and gets on with the last few minutes of the show, thinking about nothing but playlists and closing links and what he needs to get done before he can duck out and drive home. 

Clearing up after the show takes him longer than he anticipates, but luckily Heathrow is a lot further away from his flat than Radio 1 is, so he still gets home before Louis does. 

Not long, mind, but long enough to get his jacket off and his shoes, let Puppy run round the garden for a few minutes, and grab a can of Diet Coke before the door bell rings. 

He shuts a sad-facing Puppy in the living room before going for the door, his stomach twisting at the idea of seeing Louis again after three horribly dry months of not. 

"Hi," Louis says breathlessly, tumbling in the door as soon as Nick answers it, and dumping his bag on the floor. He kicks the door shut behind him, and pushes Nick back against the wall, pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Hi," Nick says, already helping Louis off with his jacket. "Nice hair."

"Shut up," Louis says. "It looks better than yours."

Nick just laughs at that, something familiar and happy settling over his skin as he pushes Louis in the general direction of his bedroom. Louis is scruffy and sleepy, his t-shirt oversized and comfortable, tracksuit bottoms hanging low on his hips, hair held back with a headband. Louis is hard already, dick tenting out his trackies, and Nick pushes him back onto the bed even as he's pulling off his shirt and t-shirt and pushing down his jeans. 

Louis scrambles out of his clothes, dropping back onto the pillows, naked and hard, and fuck, Nick has missed this. Louis fists his dick, but Nick crawls over him, smacking his hand away. 

"No touching," he says, and then he covers Louis' mouth with his own, kissing him hard and rough and needy. "Fuck, who told you you could come on the plane?"

Louis wriggles, kissing him again. "Couldn't wait. Been thinking about this for days."

"Me too," Nick agrees, deliberately choosing not to think about what this actually means. 

"Anyway," Louis says, eyes bright, tilting his chin up, "I thought you might punish me later. For coming when I wasn't allowed."

There is something almost nervous about the way Louis is looking at him right now. Nick cups Louis' face in his hand, tentative and a little unsure. "Missed you," he says, which isn't what he meant to say. It's allowed, though, because they're about to have sex, and feelings don't count if you can discount them by virtue of being hard at the time.

Louis' face softens. "Yeah," he says. "Me too."

Nick kisses the corner of his mouth. "You think you deserve a spanking, Lou?"

Louis shivers. "Yeah," he says, and Christ, this got serious fast, because Louis is naked and hard in Nick's bed, and Nick has missed him so much it fucking hurts, and there is literally no way he can pretend that this doesn't mean anything anymore. "But I want to see if you can make me come without touching me first."

Nick runs his hand down Louis' chest, stopping to pinch a nipple before trailing his fingertips down to his belly button, and then stopping within grazing distance of his dick. "Just from fingering, and me fucking you?"

Louis nods. "Please," he says, and his dick is so hard, leaking onto his stomach, and Nick feels the same, like he's been running on a low-level burn for the past two days, half-hard and needy this whole time. "Been thinking about it for days," he admits, stroking his hands into Nick's hair. "Been getting off to it, too."

"Really?" Nick asks, kissing him again. He's careful not to let his dick brush Louis'. "All of that coming without asking, Lou. Not telling me about it."

"You want me to tell you every time I come?" Louis asks. 

"No," Nick says, and he nips his teeth into the pale skin of Louis' shoulder. "I want you to ask me every time you want to." It's unrealistic and it's never going to happen, but right this second he wants to play with the idea of it. They've always been good at this, talking out weird fantasies and running with them. It plays into the fact that everything they do is a game, sleeping together is a game, coming back for more is a game. It's not fucking real. 

Louis gasps at that, trying to roll his hips up. "What if you said no?"

"Then you'd just have to stay hard and needy, love," Nick tells him. "Or punished if you disobey."

"God," Louis says, and he spreads his legs a little wider. "Come on, Nick."

"You want something?" Nick isn't in a teasing mood but he needs a moment to come back to himself, even as he's reaching past Louis to the lube and the condoms on the bedside table. 

"No," Louis lies. 

Nick slaps his thigh, not hard, just enough to sting. "You're already getting spanked once."

Louis rolls his hips up. God, he's beautiful. He's fierce and turned on and really quite lovely, not that Nick has any intention of admitting that any time soon. It's better for everyone, not least each other, if they keep up the pretence that they're annoyed by each other. Nick lubes up his fingers and positions himself between Louis' legs so he can slide one inside of him. He's so tight. He's so, so tight.

"It's been a while," Louis admits, trying to draw his knees up. He's flushed already, breathless as Nick strokes a finger in and out of him. 

"Oh yeah?" Nick asks. "How long?"

"How long's tour been?" Louis has the grace to look embarrassed, at least. There's a buzzing noise in Nick's head he doesn't really know how to turn off. 

"You mean—"

"Shut up," Louis says quickly. "It's not a big deal. I've been busy, that's all."

"Has there been anyone?" Nick finds himself asking. "Anyone at all?"

"No," Louis says. "You?"

"No," Nick says, and he slides in the tip of a second finger alongside the first. "You're so tight, love."

"Might have to get a dildo or a plug or something. For when I'm away."

Nick likes the sound of that. "You'd have to ask if you could use it," he says. He crooks his fingers inside of him, stroking in and out slowly. He’ll add a third in a moment, fucking him open in short strokes, never pushing in too far. Louis likes the tease of it like this. "Or maybe I'd just tell you when I wanted you to wear the plug."

"Fuck," Louis says, and his voice catches. "I would, you know."

Nick has no idea which part of this is the game and which part is the truth. He's not entirely sure Louis knows either. "If I told you to wear the plug and not to come," he says. "How about that?"

"Yeah, whatever," Louis says, trying to push down onto Nick's fingers. Nick adds the third, and Louis whines. "If you asked, I would."

Shit, shit, shit. It's all Nick can do to concentrate on stroking his fingers in and out of him, and he's so tight and hot and lube-slick that Nick wants to come right here and right now. He presses a little further inside, crooking his fingers just so, so that Louis trembles around him and his dick jumps. "You like that?" he asks. 

"Course I do, fuck, do it again." Louis fists the sheet with one hand. He's flushed pink and sweating, his skin so pretty like this, turned on and needy. 

Nick strokes his fingers over Louis' prostate again and again, so that Louis is practically sobbing with it, begging Nick to fuck him. Nick holds out as long as he can, and then he has to slide his fingers out so that he can put the condom on and lube himself up. Louis cries for it, trying to push down onto nothing, a desperate mess on the sheets as Nick fists his own cock, getting himself ready. 

He pushes in on one long exhale, and Louis cries out, grabbing Nick's hand and holding on tight as Nick fucks into him, desperately trying to keep it slow. 

"Can't believe you came on the plane," Nick says, sliding out so he can push back in. 

"Me neither," Louis says. "But I was so hard, Nick. Reading all your texts, thinking about this."

"Thought you couldn't have your phone on on the plane."

"Turned the 3G off," Louis admits, breathless. He's trying to push down onto Nick's dick, and it feels so, so good. "But all those texts. There's like, hundreds. Everything you wanted to do to me. Got me so hard."

Nick hadn't realised he'd sent so many. That said, he and Louis must barely have put their phones down in days. Nick's wanked off over and over and over the past couple of days. "You were supposed to wait," he says. 

"I couldn't," Louis' breath catches, and Nick fucks into him again. "Couldn't wait another second. So turned on, Nick. Got into the toilet and shoved my pants down and just wanked into my hand."

"Christ," Nick manages. 

"Came so quick," Louis tells him, eyes bright. "So quick."

"Are you going to come for me now, love?" Nick asks, fucking into him. "Come all over yourself, so fucking needy. So well fucked."

"I'm so close," Louis tells him, and Nick's close too, but he's determined to hold off until Louis comes, and he can't quite believe that Louis is going to come untouched, just like this, just with Nick's dick in his arse. 

"Going to spank you afterwards," Nick tells him.

"Shouldn't come unless you tell me I can," Louis says, and that goes straight to Nick's dick and stays there, because Nick knows it's a fantasy, but he wants it. He wants it so much. "Need a spanking."

"You think you'll learn from it?" 

"No," Louis says, and he looks so beautiful like this that Nick can't help but lean in to kiss him, the angle all wrong and the two of them too breathless to manage anything neat. "You'll have to do it over and over."

Nick's going to come. He's going to come and he won't be able to last it out. He wants to _so much_. "Yeah, Lou—"

"Tell me I can come now," Louis begs him, and Nick just thinks, _I want you_ , over and over. 

"Come on, love," Nick tells him. "You can come, love. Come all over yourself."

Louis sobs as he comes all over his stomach, untouched and so, so desperate. 

It's fucking amazing, is what it is, Louis clenching around Nick's dick with every pulse. Nick tries to hold on out, but he barely manages another minute before he's coming inside of him, Louis holding on to him with a death grip. 

Afterwards, when he's slid on out of him and tied off the condom, he sprawls out on the sheets and stares up at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. 

"Wow," Louis says, from next to him. 

"Yes," Nick says, helpfully. "Christ."

Louis rolls over and plasters himself, stickily, to Nick's side. "I did it," he says. 

"You did," Nick agrees, and he wraps an arm around Louis' shoulders. His heart's pounding. "Hey," he says. "So, I missed you. Like, you know. If that means anything."

Louis huffs a laugh into Nick's arm. "I just flew halfway round the world just to have sex with you, you idiot."

"Well," Nick says. "Yes."

Louis rolls his eyes. "I missed you too."

"That's all right then," Nick says, and Louis laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [magicalrocketships](http://magicalrocketships.tumblr.com/) / twitter: [sunsetmog](https://twitter.com/sunsetmog).


End file.
